


Stay for the Same Two Things

by lambicpentametre



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambicpentametre/pseuds/lambicpentametre
Summary: "People come to Italy for all sorts of reasons, but when they stay, it's for the same two things."Or, Scripps and Posner finally take a trip to Italy and go on a little adventure seeking gelato.





	Stay for the Same Two Things

“Scripps, please, let’s just go somewhere else for gelato.”

Scripps turned away from the display to face Posner, who was bright red and fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves. He and Posner had been wandering around Rome all day, taking in the sights of the ancient city they’d only ever experienced in pictures, poems, and history books for years. _If only Irwin could see us now_ , Scripps thought.

“We’re in Italy, Pos, _Rome_ , and that means we’ve got to have gelato. Akthar’ll have our hides if we don’t. He’s pissed enough that we can’t bring him gelato back, and I don’t think you’re a good enough liar to lie and tell him we did. Might as well do it properly,” Scripps said.

“What’s wrong, Pos? Do you not want gelato?” Scripps asked, making his way through the narrow shop towards Posner. “They’ve got loads of flavors here, Pos, I’m sure you’ll find something you like. Akthar mentioned that one that starts with an S, what was it?” 

“Don, please, not here,” Posner hissed through his teeth. “I want some gelato, but just not here. There must be another place somewhere in Rome...” 

“What’s the matter? They’ve got that one that Akthar liked, see! Right there, stracciatella, with the chocolate chunks and everything,” Scripps said, pointing at the display.

“Donald, for the love of all things good and what you consider holy in this world, _put your arm down_ ,” Posner said, grabbing Scripps’ arm and forcing it down to his side.

“What? They’re Italians, not Parisians. It’ll be much harder for me to offend them,” Scripps replied.

The large man behind the counter noticed Scripps staring at the display case, and upon seeing that Scripps was holding Posner’s hand, started to smirk at him suggestively. “Oh, Christ, now you’ve done it,” Posner mumbled. “He’s seen us. We’re never going to live this down now.”

“What’s wrong?” Scripps asked, confused.

Posner gave a long-suffering sigh. “For all that you write about your observations of the world, you are a very unobservant person.”

Scripps looked back at the man, who was still wiggling his eyebrows in their direction. “What have I missed, Pos?”

“Oh, just look at the bloody display case again, won’t you?” Posner said, turning away and burying his face into his hands. Scripps could see a hint of blush forming on his cheeks again, and, still clueless, took another look at the gelato display. There were the normal flavors, like strawberry, custard, lemon; and a few others, like Akthar’s beloved stracciatella, gianduja, zabaione. But right underneath the vanilla, in the corner of the display was a bright blue flavor that caught Scripps’ eye as he looked over the display. Suddenly, it was clear why Posner was bright red and fidgeting. The tag underneath the bright blue flavor was not at all what Scripps had expected the flavor to be: Viagra.

“Pos, darling, we can go now,” Scripps said, untangling his arm from Posner’s as the owner of the shop winked in his direction.

“ _Please_ ,” Posner said, already halfway to the door. They ran out of the door into the square, breathless. Scripps led Posner towards the fountain, sitting them down on the benches.

“Oh, how did it take you so long to _see_ it? I saw it almost immediately. The owner looked me dead in the face, and I swear I died a bit inside, Donald,” Posner said, smiling all the way.

“We can never tell Dakin about this,” Scripps said seriously. “We will never hear the end of it if we do.”

“That was already a given,” Posner replied. “So, gelato?”

“Yes,” Scripps answered.

“Right then. I’m sure there’s another place. There’s stracciatella gelato with my name on it somewhere. Akthar mentioned something about a store near the Trevi Fountain, I think. We can go there and do our duty as tourists and toss money into it, make our wishes,” Posner suggested as he stood up.

Scripps tugged his arm, stopping Posner from walking too far from him. He stood up and pressed his lips to Posner’s, reveling in the feel of Posner smiling against his own lips. “I don’t need to make a wish. I’ve got you, and I’ve got gelato. That’s all you need in Italy.”

“Love and gelato,” Posner agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is for the unnamed History Boys October fic event, dedicated to my pals in the History Boys Net. There is actually a little gelateria in Rome that sells Viagra-flavored gelato, and I, like Scripps and Posner, saw it and got a cheeky wink from the owner of the shop. I'm at ladywaffles on tumblr if you want to chat!


End file.
